The present invention relates to a solar installation with essentially planar absorbers and/or solar cells in a collector field.
The preceding, but not previously published German Pat. No. 36 00 881 already solves the problem if equipping a solar installation with mirrors or reflectors and absorber surfaces and/or solar cells, in which use is not only made of the direct solar radiation, but also the early morning and late evening sunrays without there being any solar tracking of the reflector or absorber surfaces. Thus, additional solar radiation is used, particularly morning and evening, without impeding the action of the reflectors at midday or at other times by any shading effect.